


Prompt! Mint 8

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Feral!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asserts his dominance after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 8

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by stilesanderek: "prompt for the mint verse: derek makes mint fuck stiles while stiles is asleep. stiles wakes moaning and shoving his ass father up into mint’s cock. breeding kink. knotting. derek playing with stiles’ nipples while mint fucks him. and pleASE change to stiles’ pov when stiles wakes up. I LOVE YOUR FICS SO MUCH <3333333"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "hey, i don’t know if you’re sick of minty prompts yet, but could you do one where derek fucks minty while he’s knotted to stiles? "
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "I only just started reading your fics, but I am slowly going through your tumblr cause they are awesome! As for the prompt… Sorry, you asked for variety and this isn’t. In Mint 5 Derek was talking about involving the other dogs in the park. So maybe Derek volunteers to be dogsitter for the neighbourhood dogs for a day/weekend? maybe without telling Stiles in advance? "
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "I love your Mint series. I wonder if you’d write Derek ordering Stiles to let Mint mount him whenever he wants for a day. Stiles spends most of the day on his hands and knees. Mint ends up mounting him about 5+ times? If you want. "
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "If you do another Mint prompt, would you please include a little jealousy? Like Derek’s a little worried Stiles is starting to like Mint’s fucking more, or something? "
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "You should continue the Mint series but this time derek tops Mint just to let him know who the alpha of the house is "
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "I loved the Mint series you should really continue it! Maybe this time Derek fucks minty just to let him know he’s still the alpha of the house"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "Hey there, really loving your Mint series so far~ If you ever get back around to writing for it, you think maybe Derek could go even further with the whole proving himself to be the true alpha think, and either making Stiles watch while he fucks Mint, or comes up behind Mint and fucks him while he knots Stiles? <3 "
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.
> 
> \---  
> I'd like to clarify for this part especially once more that everything herein is fictional. Those are just fantasies and don't depict the real habits/behaviour of any animal. Don't do any of this to actual, real living beings of the canine or other animal families. They won't appreciate it and won't enjoy it.

“You’re… you’re not mad, a-are you?” Stiles hiccups, eyes wide as he looks up at Derek, fingers digging into the carpet so he doesn’t topple over from Mint’s frantic fucking.

“Mad at you being a good bitch for your doggy stud? How could I?” Derek hums as he squats down in front of Stiles. He’s still wearing his suit jacket and expensive leather shoes as he reaches out and runs his fingers across Stiles’ open, panting lips. The young man mouths at them sloppily, his focus mostly on the burn of his well-used hole and the rough, fast fucking he received by the inhumanly hot dog cock.

“How often did you go down for him?” Derek asks calmly. He shoves two fingers into Stiles’ mouth and fucks lazily inside. Stiles whimpers at the feeling of the thick, heavy digits on his tongue – at the feeling of getting filled up from front and back. He sucks noisily, slurping at Derek as he mumbles, “Think it’s the fifth…”

“Watch the suit, babe.” Derek pulls his hand away, and Stiles can’t help the hurt, little sound of abandon, swollen mouth hanging open as he tilts his head up, ready to nurse again while Derek absentmindedly wipes his wet fingers on his mate’s flushed neck.

“He’s used you five times? Your cunt has to be so sloppy…”

Stiles feels a surge of heat swamp him at the words, chest swelling in pride as he curves his back a little up, feeling the soft fur on Minty’s belly.

“Precious, little cumslut. Want to take all those nice dog cocks in the street, hm?” Stiles clamps down on the cock spearing his swollen hole and listens to Mint yip happily in response.

.o.

“They would fight over you,” Derek whispers later that night, his hips fitting so perfectly between Stiles’ thighs.

There are tears stinging in the corners of his eyes from the burn of the thick cock in his over-used hole, his arms tightening around Derek’s broad shoulders with a choked-off whimper. His cock is trying valiantly to get hard at the imagery Derek is whispering low and filthy towards him but Mint has fucked all the cum out of him by now.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Derek hums as he dips down, nosing at Stiles’ cheek. Stiles likes it like this. On his back with his human-ish boyfriend on top. It’s nice – all tender and loving even though Derek is rasping utter depravity while he cradles Stiles’ head in his palms. “You’d like getting your ass up and your cunt filled with their cocks. Getting used as their personal cum-dump.”

Stiles whimpers and clenches his creamy hole around the gratifyingly thick cock splitting him open. He’s scratching Derek’s shoulders as he feels pre-cum dribble out of his spent cock.

The bed jostles as Minty jumps up – after the last time he’s gotten much bolder; just nosing between their heaving bodies and nudging at the pink cock of his bitch, or the swaying, large balls between Derek’s thighs.

He stops when Derek growls low and threatening, but it seems more like his own decision as he flops down next to them with an air of belligerence, nosing at Stiles’ cheek until he throws one arm around the dog and pets him.

Derek still fucks him, slow and sweet; still ducks down and nurses on Stiles’ sensitive nipples until they’re swollen and flushed cherry red. But he stopped talking and Stiles thinks the darkness in his eyes is a little more anger than it is lust.

.o.

Stiles wakes up from the warm, wet tongue and cold nose between his ass cheeks. He keeps his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he feels Minty’s tongue catch on his balls every now and again. His hips seem to develop a mind of their own as they flex slowly, leisurely, driving his cock into the bedding.

By now, it is second nature to him to eventually hike his hips up and pop his ass out for his husky to mount. Derek had trained him well – and Mint had only been too eager to supply. He’s just always hot for that nasty length of dog cock, his insides always churning hot and needy when he sees Mint’s balls bouncing between his legs or the fat jut of his sheath.

He groans low and delirious into the pillow as Mint crowds closer, nose pressing deeper into his ass crack as he tries to get his tongue up into the cunt he’s fucked sloppy and loose the day before.

“Fuck… Minty…” he sighs, knees spreading wider and back curving down – the perfect, obedient bitch for his dog.

Stiles has to reach down and fondle his chubbed cock, holding on for dear life as Mint finally jumps up, the slick tip of his cock poking his thighs and sliding occasionally across the small of his back, leaving sticky trails behind. It feels hot on his skin – like a branding iron.

He doesn’t help, though; just jacks slowly, thumb swiping across the head as he waits for his stud to find his hole. Stiles hazily wishes for a mirror just so he can look how obscene and swollen his cunt has to look.

Mint is whining in frustration, hips jabbing forward and little spurts of pre-cum landing on Stiles’ cheeks, hot and dripping and ramping his need up to feel the cock inside him. To feel Minty breed him up like a bitch on the dirty sidewalk.

He curls his fingers around cock and balls as he slowly spreads his knees and reaches behind with the other hand, tugging one cheek to the side and swiping his fingers through the watery pre-cum already there.

When Mint finally finds his goal, it’s like coming home – the tapered tip of the cock opening him up beautifully to the whole length. Stiles sighs softly and hangs on for the ride.

.o.

Only after Mint has tied him – after that fat knot had spread him open until Stiles whimpered high and sharp with the pain – did he think of Derek; and that only because the low growl filling the room was so very, very distinct.

“Der…?” he slurs, cum-dumb as he hangs off of his dogs cock, pussy clenching around him, feeling the watery dog jizz fill his bowels. It takes effort to turn his head into the direction of the growl but even then, his blurry vision doesn’t clear enough to see his mate.

He can hear the little yelp, though, coming from the dog still lazily lying draped on his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks, suddenly a little more aware, his chest clenching in fear. He thinks of the dark look he’s seen in Derek’s eyes the night before and his veins run cold as he thinks his mate would do something to their husky…

“Going to teach him a lesson. You’re still _my_ bitch above anybody else.”

His voice sounds deep and barely human. The room is filled with the glow of his eyes and Stiles can’t look back – not with the way he’s still tied by Minty – but he’s fairly certain Derek had shifted.

He had no idea what was going on behind him but Minty hadn’t yelped again and instead was starting to dance around with his hind legs – strangely restless for how he’d cum his brains out in his slutty bitch.

Stiles groans when the little movements make the cock move in him – make the fat knot nudge into his prostate.

When it finally pops out, it takes with it a gush of hot, thin dog cum. Stiles can feel a wave of satisfaction tickle from head to toe, his hips sagging down towards the soiled sheets.

He is distracted enough by the last glow of his orgasm that he misses it at first – misses the low growling of Derek having taken up and mixing with the panting that was distinctly Minty.

He groggily turns around and the sight that greets him is enough to make him even forget that he’s lying in a wet spot.

It looks fucking filthy. Derek is a beast when shifted – muscles swollen obscenely and features shifted in a way that never fails to make Stiles’ belly clench in fear. It looks like it has to hurt – the way he hunches over Mint and fucks his thick cock into the husky’s ass; but Mint just pants, with his muzzle open and tongue lolling out.

The animal seems almost _relaxed_ as he gets rocked on his feet by Derek’s sure, deep thrusts.

“My. Slut,” the werewolf growls and Stiles can feel it rumble through his body. He feels like a cheap hooker two guys are fighting over… and he _loves_ it.

He’s palming his cock as he watches Mint take it up the ass from his owner; watches Derek fuck their dog into submission while still taking care not to hurt him with the thickness of his cock. It would have been sweet, had it not been so depraved.

Mint’s cock was still hanging out of its sheath, the knot still too swollen to let it retract and Stiles crawls forward in order to fit his suckling mouth around the tip.

He nurses at Minty’s cock with his eyes closed, thinking about the picture they must’ve made – the husky knotted to his needy pussy as Derek fingered the dog’s hole open. He mourns it a little that he hadn’t had the opportunity to see it.

Maybe he should get a camera.

Derek flexes his hips and growls triumphant even as Mint visibly tilts his ass up into his Alpha’s thrusts.

Being a slut for Derek’s cock seems to run in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them. Please, please submit them on tumblr when my prompts are open again.)


End file.
